Nostalgia
by GothicPegasister
Summary: Derpy and the Doctor haven t traveled since Minky was born. But once the Doctor suffers a nightmare about his enemies (from all of the Doctors, past, present, and future) taking over Earth and throwing it into an unstoppable war, how can the "Dynamic Duo" save Earth yet again? I do not own anything of My Little Pony or Doctor Who. No copyright intended.
1. Chapter One: A Dream

Chapter One: A Dream (Doctor`s POV)

_"__Doctor, we need you back on Earth! Things are going crazy!" Someone shouted into the black room I was standing in. Yes, it was completely darkened; no windows, the walls and floors were only felt and not seen. I looked around and (in my pony form) tried to escape._

_"__I could help if I was out of this place!" I yelled back. "So, if Earth needs help, either wake me up or explain!"_

_"__No time for explaining! Just get into the TARDIS! Hurry, please...!" The familiar sound of the TARDIS landing burned through his ears and he saw Weeping Angels, so many Weeping Angels, crowding the streets of all of Earth. It had to be a dream, no, it had to be reality!_

_"__SOMEONE WAKE ME UP!"_

"Doctor, wake up!" Derpy yells at me through tear-streaked eyes.

"I... Derpy... why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" I sat up and tried to calm her down, but to no oblige, it made her sob harder.

"You were yelling things... you were calling for help... I thought you weren`t going to wake up!" She continued to sob on my shoulder and it instantly made me regret trying to sleep.

"Listen, everything will be okay. It was just a nightmare, okay?"

"Promise...?"

"Yes, I promise you." Then, when she stopped crying she looked at me with hesitant eyes. "Fine," I sighed with a laugh. "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

"That`s better," She giggled. "Speaking of, guess what is coming up in a few days?"

"Oh, are you really thinking I am THAT husband? It`s our anniversary! I would never forget that!"

"MOMMY, DADDY!" Minky and Dinky laughed as they ran into our room and jumped on our bed.

"Ah!" Derpy screamed in horror.

I laughed, "That`s what you get for dressing like a Dalek, scaring me, and yelling 'Exterminate!'"

"Hey, you are in charge of this jump-fest?"

"No, I just wanted to say that." I said quietly.

"MOMMY, DADDY! COME ON, GET OUT OF BED! IT`S TIME TO WAKE UP...!" Minky laughed.

"Alright, give us a second." Derpy said.

After the children had left, I turned to Derpy and sighed. "I had a nightmare just now. And it was... It was..."

"About what...? Spit it out, Doctor?" There was a hint of discouragement in her voice.

"EarthWasBeingAttackedByDaleksAndWeepingAngelsAndINeededToSaveThemButICouldn`tBecauseIWasTrappedInABlackRoom...!" I yelled quickly.

"I... Doctor, you don`t mean that... Are you going to...?"

"Yes, Derpy... I need to travel in the TARDIS once more. Even if nothing is right... I just need to check."

"But... I don`t want you to go!"

"I don`t either. So... I was thinking... how about one last trip together in the blue box we met in? You know, like an early anniversary present?" I hinted.

"But... Dinky and Minky need to be watched!"

"Call in Sparkler, then?" I asked. "She isn`t too far from here, is she?"

"No, not that I know of... but I don`t think she has time to watch her sisters!" She sighed exasperatedly.

"She helped you raise Dinky, and she will help us raise Minky as well. Plus, it would only be for a few days!"

"I guess you and Sparkler might want to meet each other, anyway... fine, I will call her in a second."

"Yes!" I laughed, scooping her into a warm hug.

"Hey, what are you doing to mommy?" Dinky asked as she trotted back into our room.

"Ugh, duty calls!" Derpy laughs as she jumped from my hug and ran downstairs.


	2. Chapter Two: Goodbye

Chapter Two: Goodbye (Doctor`s POV)

"Alright yes, that sounds good." Derpy said to Sparkler over the phone. "Yes, I will see you in about a day. Bye!"

"So, what did she say?" I asked excitedly. And when I say "excitedly" I mean bouncing up and down trying not to scream excitedly.

"Wow, settle down already!" She laughed, "And... it is a yes! Sparkler said she will come down for the weekend tomorrow! She is going to catch the earliest train to Ponyville!"

"Oh, a train... can I come?" Minky asks as she jumps over to us.

"Actually, your sister Sparkler is going to watch you while Daddy and I take a few days off." Derpy explained. "But don`t worry, my little muffin, we will be back before you miss us!"

"But... I-"

"Minky, come play with me!" Dinky said as she grabs Minky and pulls her over to the building blocks.

"I am going to miss them... isn`t there a way we can bring them?" She asks me.

"Would you put them in the face of danger, just so you can feel happiness?" I asked her.

"...yeah, I guess you`re right. Anyway, no matter what happens, as long as I am by your side, I will be happy." She giggles.

"I-"

"Daddy, come play with us!" Minky and Dinky laughed. "Mommy, you too...!"

"Alright, coming...!"

THE NEXT DAY

A knock on the door startled Dinky and she ran to us shaking in fear.

"Hello, I am the Doctor!" I said to the visitor. "Ah, I take it you are Sparkler?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Sparkler smiled. She had a magenta coat and a purple mane and tail. Her eyes glowed a beautiful golden, just like her mother`s.

"Oh sweet Celestia, it is so good to see you!" Derpy laughs as she ran and embraced her.

"I think I will go make some muffins. Any requests...?" I laughed, knowing Derpy`s favorite before she had to say it.

"Blueberry...!" Derpy and Sparkler laughs.

"Chocolate chip...!" The kids yelled.

"Alright, give me a second..."

While baking the pastries I was trying to remember everything I could about Sparkler. Derpy had adopted her because she was moved from different adoption services all over town. I am pretty sure that she was adopted at a filly`s age, but then again, Derpy for some reason wouldn`t go too into detail about it.

A few minutes later I walked into the living room and saw the rejoiced family sitting on couches.

"Can a unicorn help me out here?" I laughed as I balanced all of the plates on my back and head. One almost tipped over and Derpy`s face was hilarious – she looked like she would die if it dropped.

"Here I got you," Sparkler laughed as she used her magic to lift it up and set it on the coffee table.

"Thanks..."

We all sat down and started talking. "So," I started, "Sparkler, what do you do now?"

"Well, I am actually living by myself in Manehattan. I am a baker, still," She laughs.

"That`s my girl!" Derpy giggles.

"Are you ready to take the kids for a few days?" I asked her. "You helped raise Dinky, so... maybe with Minky you could help too."

"Aw, I love that name! But yes, I am ready. Where are you guys going, anyway?"

"I... Does she know what I used to do?" I asked Derpy.

"Sparkler, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" She asked nervously.

"Yes."

While they talked I saw Sparkler looking at me with wide eyes and I wondered how she was wording it. Maybe she made her own version up and was lying? Or could she be saying everything that I told her about it?

"Okay. I understand now." Sparkler whispered before walking over. "So... I am in. I will watch the children for you. Go and save Earth. Take your time. I don`t want either of you getting hurt, okay?"

"Yes, sir," I joked.

"Good. Now that the situation is understood, I will allow you to leave."

I thanked her and boarded the TARDIS.


	3. Chapter Three: Back Again

Chapter Three: Back Again (Doctor`s POV)

"So, long times no see," I whispered to the control panel of my old house.

"Wow... I didn't I would be here ever again!" Derpy laughed. "Is everything the same?"

"It should be the same way we left it. Now... do you have the key I gave you?"

"I... it... it is in my room!" She smiled. She galloped into the room and grabbed it, along with a box.

"What is this?" I asked her as she handed me the white present with a green bow (to match the color of the tie I wore to our wedding).

"It is just a bit of a present I put together a few days ago. You might like what is inside!" She laughed.

"Derpy... thank you so much! I thought I lost this forever!" I sighed happily as I held the sonic screwdriver in my hooves.

"Yeah, I found it under your bed. You really need to clean the TARDIS more often than a few times a year! Even if you looked, anyway, it was covered in dust from top to bottom."

"Now we have something to use against the Daleks!"

"You know what that means, right?" She hinted with a playful grin.

"Yes, Derpy, I remember perfectly! AVANTE...!" I screamed as I fired the TARDIS up.

"AVANTE...!"

During the trip, Derpy and I had just tried to remember how we had defeated the enemies (or, as Derpy called them, "awful baddies").

"We need some tactics. If my dream was correct, then there is millions of each."

"Well, what types of different enemies are there?" I was asked.

"The entire crew is there, but to answer your question, more than I remember." I muttered.

"Hey, I was wondering, do you think that we will be to make it out alive?" Derpy sighed with tears in her eyes.

"No, don`t cry! I swear to you, we will do as much as we can. I will not let you go that easily."

"I can`t believe I am doing this," She muttered. "I am scared, Doctor! I am scared!"

"You can`t be! Remember, the Daleks sense fear!"

"I guess," She laughed.

I planted a kiss onto her forehead and she tried to calm down. "I promise you, this will not leave either of us to be alone."

"I miss them, I want to go home!"

"Sparkler is taking care of them! Plus, it is just us now. You WILL see them again, okay? It is just one more thing to fight for."

"Ow!" She cried out.

"Ah, the transformation...!" I sighed. "Listen, Derpy, since we are on Earth, you and I are turning human. Just remember this: don`t reject it. Let it happen naturally, kind of like when you grow."

"Okay, Doctor... I trust you."

We stepped out of the TARDIS humanoid figures. I looked exactly the same to no surprise – the spiky brown hair, a brown coat, white skin, darkened eyes.

Derpy was stunning. She had beautiful, long golden hair that matched her eyes (that were still wall-eyed), a short sleeved grey shirt with white bubbles on the stomach, knee-length blue jeans, and black Converse shoes. She had some dark eyeliner around her eyes, and she had her fingernails painted grey.

"Beautiful..." I managed to stammer out.

"What?"

"You heard me! Look in the mirror!" Then I realized (with a laugh) she didn`t know how to walk.

With some memories of the last time I was human, I managed to walk to her. She was standing up, which is good, and she looked at her hands and legs in wonder.

"Yes, Derpy, these are you`re arms, legs, exedra, exedra. Now, let`s get you to a mirror! Your left foot goes here, and then your right goes here..."

We managed to get halfway to the bathrooms before she lost my grip and tumbled down, taking me with her.

"Why can`t humans have wings?" She sighed exasperatedly.

"I have no clue. I guess they just... don`t?"

"Well, that isn`t very nice," She muttered.

"Come on, stand up! You can do it!" I cheered.

She ended up making me help her up and held my hand extremely tight during the trip to the mirror.

"How... how did... Doctor, can you explain this to me?" She asks.

"Explain what?"

"Why is being a human so different than being a pony?"

"I... again, I don`t know. It just is," I laughed, "Although, the only difference I can make out of it is that being a human is different."

"Well... don`t we say different things than humans?"

"Yeah, a lot... Like, instead of mare, it's a woman or girl, a stallion is a man, colt is a boy, filly is equal to a newborn or child or infant. Also, instead of mane and tail, it is just hair. Humans don`t have tails."

"Well... what do we do now?" I was asked.

"We go and figure out the problem."


	4. Chapter 4:The Problem Is In Front of You

Chapter Four: The Problem Is In Front of You (Derpy`s POV)

"Doctor," I said, "Why does Earth... look... dead?"

"I don`t know, my dear, I don`t know."

"You don`t know a lot about Earth, do you?" I asked.

"Well, considering I was here for about half of my life, Gallifrey for a quarter, and Equestria for the rest, I know a lot. But this looks oddly... different. Just like my dream..."

I took a look around. The sky was a dark grey. Instead of buildings there were huts, and there were crying fillies – uh, I mean children – wherever you look, being comforted by their parents.

Trees were hardly visible and there were explosions and loud noises coming from everywhere. Robot noises came from behind me and I turned around as the Doctor used the screwdriver against the Dalek.

"Thanks for watching my back," I said while shaking in fear.

"Listen to me, Derpy; you look out for in front of us. I will make sure nothing sneaks up behind us."

"Alright, I will... but if something comes in front of us and I can`t see because of my eyes, what will happen then?"

"It won`t."

"But what if it does?!"

"It won`t, Derpy. Now let`s get moving. Start asking people around you what has happened here. I`ll keep watch and see if I can find anything out. Meet back at the TARDIS by the tenth minute."

"I know something," A dark women said as she grabbed my shirt and pulled me down to her level, causing me to fall and hurt my knee.

"What do you know?"

She cradled her child in her arms and frowned. "These robots came, and they made these different noises, and then there were stone figures, and then some people with scaled faces, and some people with stretched out white faces... they took people away and they went missing, some were killed on the spot, and some were scarred, like me, to this very day."

"How long has it been like this?"

"Since the war started... everywhere you look there are guns, puddles of green goo, bombs, make it go away! Please!" Tears streamed down her face and I frowned.

"Me and my friend will try, I promise. But calm down, and tell me when the war started."

"Since those monsters came...!"

"When did they come?"

"About a month ago...!"

"Thank you, I will go tell my friend. Stay strong, okay?"

"I will try," She sobbed.

"I can`t believe this is happening," I muttered to myself.


	5. Chapter Five: Clues To A Possible Answer

Chapter Five: Clues to A Possible Answer (Doctor`s POV)

"So, ma`am, what you are telling me is that there are monsters here that are 'murdering machines' and are going to do terrible things?"

"Yes," She answered with a nod.

"And this all started about a month or so back? Also, where did it first start?"

"It started in the White House. The President was killed, along with most of the staff and President`s family. We all fled here, into I think Pennsylvania."

"Alright, thank you very much," I said as I walked away.

Derpy and I met back at the TARDIS after ten minutes, like I said.

"What did you find, Doctor?" She asks me.

"This started about a month ago over at the White House. There were monsters that resemble some of the guys I had to fight before, but I can`t really understand what the real verdict about what they look like. We seem to be in Pennsylvania, but then again, they all seemed uncertain. What about you, Derpy?"

"Well, I heard about the different monsters. They seemed to be different. Obviously we have the Daleks, but then it seems there are 'stretched white faces', people made of stone, some had scaled faces, and they would take them away or kill them."

"I have an idea to who these monsters are. Those stretched white faces are called The Silence. Those stone figures? They are the Weeping Angels. We already know about the Daleks. Finally, the scales are Silurians. But why would they start this fiasco and harm this planet? Silurians are actually really kind."

"They don`t always want something, right, Doctor?"

"No, but... everypony has a motive, right?" I asked.

"Doctor, it is everybody, not everypony."

"Wow, the one time, I say 'everypony' instead of 'everybody'!" I laughed in embarrassment. "I just got over saying 'everybody' too!"

"Oh, Doctor... your brain never leaves me not entertained," she laughs.

"I guess so. Anyway, back on topic. What do we do about this? Any thoughts, Derpy...?"

"Wait, hold on – is the Doctor asking for help?! Where is my camera, I need the paparazzi to commemorate the moment!" She yelled.

"Hey, settle down! This might be your only chance," I joked.

"Well, isn`t it obvious...?" She asked. "We travel back in time AGAIN and try to fight all of the monsters before it gets out of control!"

"Wow... took the words out of my mouth!" I said.

"Sure I did," She laughs.

"Well, let`s do this! Back to a month...!"


	6. Chapter Six: What Now?

Chapter Six: What Now? (Derpy`s POV)

Since we traveled for about an hour (for some reason I can`t remember) I ended up almost burning the TARDIS down making muffins since I am not able to use my hands at all.

"Doctor, can you give me a bit of help?!" I called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I got it!" He yells back as he grabs some weird red bottle and shoots it, making the fire vanish in the blink of an eye. He looked at me and laughed. "L`emme guess, trying to bake...?"

"Yeah, no surprise there, huh...? I was gonna make some muffins, you know, as a surprise, and then POOF! The fire started! I wasn`t even using the oven! I was mixing the batter!"

"You never fail to surprise me," He laughs.

Anyway, we landed a few seconds later and walked outside. Or, at least, he walked, and I stumbled.

The scenery had changed for the better. It isn`t full of tents, it actually had millions of buildings lining sidewalks. They were so beautiful, just like the sky.

Oh, the sky! It was a mix of the most beautiful blues and oranges and pinks and reds! He saw me gazing at the world around me and chuckled.

"It`s beautiful, isn`t it? Ready?" He asked.

"AVANTE, Doctor!"

"AVANTE...!"

A Dalek zoomed towards us and the Doctor used his screwdriver to make it explode.

"Close one," I muttered.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Both of my hearts are beating so fast it reminds me of the time I almost fell out of the TARDIS midway through the flight," He said nervously.

"Good times," I said as I remembered what he had said. He wanted to see why we weren`t moving, but little did he know that we were actually moving faster than normally. I grabbed him by his hoof right before he was swept into a current of wind.

"Let`s figure out where they are, and then we can stop this madness," He suggests.

"Good, then we can go home and see the kids. I miss them..."

"Me too, dear, me too... but we gotta stay strong, okay?"

"Okay," I answered.

"Hey, what is that?" I asked about three minutes later, pointing towards a portal that appeared out of nowhere. A Dalek came out, followed by a Weeping Angel, followed by those scaled guys that I forgot the name of.

"Hide, hide right now!" He said in a harsh whisper as he pulled me behind the wall of a house.

"Is that normal on Earth?" I asked him.

"Not at all, Derpy...! Ugh, how do we fix this now? Certainly cannot destroy the portal, and we certainly can`t defeat them all at once!"

I peeked around the asphalt wall and observed the portal. It was a weird blue, purple, and black mix.

"Derpy, get down! I can`t have you be seen by an Angel!" He said as he pulled me down. "I have lost many things in my lives, and you will not be one of them!"

"I... Sorry..." I frowned. "But what can we do?! I mean, like you said, we can`t hurt the portal at all!"

"That`s the problem. We could warn everybody, but what`s the fun in that," He said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Let`s travel back again?" I asked.

"Yes, we should."


	7. Chapter Seven: Ideas, Anyone?

Chapter Six: What Now? (Derpy`s POV)

Since we traveled for about an hour (for some reason I can`t remember) I ended up almost burning the TARDIS down making muffins since I am not able to use my hands at all.

"Doctor, can you give me a bit of help?!" I called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I got it!" He yells back as he grabs some weird red bottle and shoots it, making the fire vanish in the blink of an eye. He looked at me and laughed. "L`emme guess, trying to bake...?"

"Yeah, no surprise there, huh...? I was gonna make some muffins, you know, as a surprise, and then POOF! The fire started! I wasn`t even using the oven! I was mixing the batter!"

"You never fail to surprise me," He laughs.

Anyway, we landed a few seconds later and walked outside. Or, at least, he walked, and I stumbled.

The scenery had changed for the better. It isn`t full of tents, it actually had millions of buildings lining sidewalks. They were so beautiful, just like the sky.

Oh, the sky! It was a mix of the most beautiful blues and oranges and pinks and reds! He saw me gazing at the world around me and chuckled.

"It`s beautiful, isn`t it? Ready?" He asked.

"AVANTE, Doctor!"

"AVANTE...!"

A Dalek zoomed towards us and the Doctor used his screwdriver to make it explode.

"Close one," I muttered.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Both of my hearts are beating so fast it reminds me of the time I almost fell out of the TARDIS midway through the flight," He said nervously.

"Good times," I said as I remembered what he had said. He wanted to see why we weren`t moving, but little did he know that we were actually moving faster than normally. I grabbed him by his hoof right before he was swept into a current of wind.

"Let`s figure out where they are, and then we can stop this madness," He suggests.

"Good, then we can go home and see the kids. I miss them..."

"Me too, dear, me too... but we gotta stay strong, okay?"

"Okay," I answered.

"Hey, what is that?" I asked about three minutes later, pointing towards a portal that appeared out of nowhere. A Dalek came out, followed by a Weeping Angel, followed by those scaled guys that I forgot the name of.

"Hide, hide right now!" He said in a harsh whisper as he pulled me behind the wall of a house.

"Is that normal on Earth?" I asked him.

"Not at all, Derpy...! Ugh, how do we fix this now? Certainly cannot destroy the portal, and we certainly can`t defeat them all at once!"

I peeked around the asphalt wall and observed the portal. It was a weird blue, purple, and black mix.

"Derpy, get down! I can`t have you be seen by an Angel!" He said as he pulled me down. "I have lost many things in my lives, and you will not be one of them!"

"I... Sorry..." I frowned. "But what can we do?! I mean, like you said, we can`t hurt the portal at all!"

"That`s the problem. We could warn everybody, but what`s the fun in that," He said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Let`s travel back again?" I asked.

"Yes, we should."


	8. Chapter Eight: Attacked (Sort Of)

Chapter Eight: Attacked (Sort Of) (Derpy`s POV)

"Doctor...!" I screamed. "Weeping... They... Help...!" I tried to shake him awake but he kept tossing and turning in his sleep.

I couldn`t take it anymore. My eyes watered and stung.

I blinked.

I stood up, still in my human form, and looked around. Signs everywhere screamed: WEAR YOUR SEATBELTS, IT IS THE LAW. There were ads for mobile phones, there were people everywhere walking towards me wearing weird clothes, like tucked in shirts with collars, weird heels with bows, suspenders, weird dresses with belts and leg warmers.

"Are you alright?" Someone asks within the crowd.

"I... what year is this?" I asked.

"1983, why...?"

"Maybe she time traveled and is from the future!" Someone jokes.

"She must be! Look at those clothes!" Someone says in disgust. "Like really, a simple shirt with shorts? Class it up, girl!"

"What`s your name?" A man asks.

"Um..." _Don`t make a cover you won`t remember, Derpy! Say your real name!_ "My name...? It`s... My name is Ditzy!" I said.

"Ditzy? Really, that is the best your parents can come up with?"

"Hey, watch it!" I yelled. "I happen to have a loving family that loves my name very much!"

"What is with her eyes?" A child asks.

"There was an accident, for your information," I said icily. I don`t remember having to be so mean!

"Guys, let`s leave this girl to freeze!" They laughed.

I shivered at the thought. I hadn`t felt the icy wind hitting my cheek.

"Wait! Can someone tell me the date?!" I screamed at the leaving crowd.

I was all alone.

(1 hour later)

I ended up finding an old motel and rented a few days there with the money the Doctor had stored in his dresser. I took it for some reason I couldn`t remember, like a lot of things.

I turned on the TV and a bunch of black and white shows turned on. I flipped through the channels (dropping the remote a few times in the process) and couldn`t find anything to watch, so I ended up sleeping.

"At least I am safely alone," I cried to myself, "Instead of being alone in the war..."

_"__Derpy, where are you?" The Doctor asked out loud. _

_"__I`m right here...!" I yelled. He didn`t notice me._

_"__I am serious, please bring her back! Come back to me, my love! I miss you!"_

_"__I miss you too!" I screamed._

_"__Derpy...? Is that you? Where are you?" A black box opened and the Doctor stood and walked out of it._

_"__I was taken!" I explained. "Please, please come get me! It`s all in black and white! There are people wearing bowties and suspenders and there are so many scary things!"_

_"__Who took you? Where did they take you...?" He yells to the sky. Everybody looked at him like he was a maniac. _

_"__Weeping Angels...! 198..." I couldn`t speak. _

_"__Derpy...! DERPY, WHERE DID YOU GO...?"_

_"__I love you..." I whispered._

_He was crying now, tears of regret forming out of nowhere. "I love you too..."_

Sorry for this delay of publishing. Doctor Who marathon and having a baby sister to watch at the same time is absolute madness. Sorry again if this was a bit short.

-Mikayla


	9. Chapter Nine: Alone and Fighting

Chapter Nine: Alone And Fighting (Doctor` s POV)

(I just realized how well the song "World So Cold: Three Days Grace" goes with this chapter. Actually, the last chapter as well, especially the chorus!)

I awoke screaming for her, my eyes watering and my bed soaked with sweat. The time was one in the afternoon, and I was alone to myself in a TARDIS (the only way to reach my wife) that I might still not be able to drive!

"I will find you," I promised to her out loud, "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

I began to walk outside and saw some Daleks zooming towards me, others shooting lasers at the other humans whom were trying to fight back.

There was screaming erupting from all points of the world, it sounded like, once the guns started firing.

I whipped out my sonic screwdriver in a flash and (after almost dropping it because I was used to... well, hooves) shot at the Daleks. They went down one by one, and although I knew it wasn`t going to be for a long time because the screwdriver can`t kill, but I would take as much time as possible.

A few Daleks later I ran into the group of screaming people looking at Weeping Angels.

"One eye at a time...! Blink one eye at a time!" I ordered.

I made sure not to look at the stone-cold faces as I ran over to the TARDIS and grabbed a 10 pound sledgehammer. I remember Derpy had been petrified of Weeping Angels so I had her keep it by her side of the bedroom.

Running back out, I saw that the crowd of people were doing well with the entire "don`t blink unless it is one eyed" subject.

"That`s right, just keep it up!" I screamed. I looked at one and felt to be in a trance. I picked up the sledgehammer and hit it, a small puddle of blood surrounding it`s crushed head on the floor. Gasps were heard among the crowd of people and I remembered how that was exactly what Derpy had done when I had destroyed the first Angel she ever saw.

Come on, Doctor, just keep going. You will find Derpy in no time.

"Guys, do what I just did! Don`t blink, and hit them in the head with something heavy! Don`t stop until you can see the blood! Don`t turn your backs!" I yelled to the running crowd. They all ran backwards and people were handing stuff to another, like hammers, chainsaws (yeah, like that was going to work out), etc, etc.

I ran off after the last Angel fell and followed the sound of explosions. The smell of tobacco and blood hit me the closer I got. There was fog everywhere and I couldn`t see.

"Stop yer fire! Stop yer fire!" A General commanded as he ran over to me. He spit on the ground and smiled at my face. "Been a while since we`ve sawn you, Doctor. Please, follow me."

He sat me in a house and started asking me why I left. I mean, I cannot tell him that I was actually a real pony on another planet hosting a family, so I just shrugged.

"Yer telling me that you don't know?" He asks in a confused manner.

"I told you already, General Phillips, that I was stuck somewhere else. Anyway, tell me about why you think these weapons and machinery can stop these other-planet monsters?!"

"The... it is our only defense! Yer talking crazy if yer saying weapons aint gonna work!" He yells.

"Then I am talking crazy talk. Listen, General, I have conquered these monsters. They run at the mere mention of my name. I have never once used a weapon, other than my screwdriver which also doesn`t kill."

"Well what do we do then? They aren`t backing down, sir...!"

"That, I don`t know. The citizens will tell. They have survived for the better in worse conditions than you and your army."

"I..."

"Good day to you, sir." With that I left the military base and went to the portal.

"If I can`t take it out, I gotta go in," I muttered to myself.


	10. Chapter Ten: A Possible Way

Chapter Ten: A Possible Way (Derpy`s POV)

(Hey guys, I just learned that Sparkler`s real name is Amethyst Star, so if I call her something different, now you know.)

I still wasn`t used to life on Earth, but now without the Doctor to help me... I was utterly lost. I felt useless. Not only was he in the future (well, future to me, the present for him), he was in a war full of enemies he needed help to defeat. Where would I be if it weren`t for those stupid Angels?!

It was about 2 in the morning. Thoughts were the best anti-sleeping pill to me, and it seemed like I had taken a handful of them.

_"__Long distance; It isn`t a concept of how far you are from the one you love, it is how far you would go to get back to them."_ I heard the Doctor say into my head.

I miss him so much, but his thought alone was thankfully keeping me company. I just can`t wait until I can stay in his arms again, sing him a lullaby when he can`t sleep, fall asleep embracing...

Stop it, Ditzy. Thinking of how much you long for him won`t help you get him out of your head.

Not like I want that to happen... I would never want to forget him.

I fell asleep that night in a dreamless state and slept so horribly it was like sleeping on the point of a rock. Damn cheap hotel rooms...

I woke up at around 7 AM which wasn`t normal. Was it something that humans did?

I walked outside and to no oblige, it was raining, and I had nothing to protect me. Laughs were heard around me and I crossed my arms around my chest. I wondered what the Doctor would do if he was with me right now. What would he say to these people?

I felt my eyes switch directions and my cheeks flared up in embarrassment. I looked down and ran into a bakery, half expecting to find Pinkie Pie.

_"__So, Derpy, same as usual...?" _She would ask.

Of course I walked in and ordered a muffin. When I sat down I fell out of the chair, though, so I ran back home and sat on my bed. I also tried to watch TV again but nothing was on that I liked.

I ended up watching a few documentaries before passing out of exhaustion.

_"__Derpy, my dear Derpy, can you hear me?!" The Doctor asked. His face floated in front of mine and although I wanted to, I couldn`t move to hug him. _

_"__Yes, yes I can! Why can`t you come to save me?"_

_"__I don`t know! But listen, I need you to find the portal!"_

_"__The same portal as the other day...? But why...?" I asked him._

_"__Everybody in this world is going to attack. Teach the people around you the defenses I showed you, and then make a run for it!"_

_"__But they don`t listen to me, Doctor! I hate it here..."_

_"__And I hate how we cannot see each other except for in our dreams. Please, please, just find this portal, okay? They like to hide it in plain sight."_

_He started fading off and I screamed his name countless times before I had woken up._


	11. Chapter Eleven: Through The Portal

Chapter Eleven: Through The Portal (Doctor`s POV)

Jumping through the portal was... weird. Never in my other 9 lives had I ever seen or felt something like this... it hasn`t even been described to me before by other Time Lords, so I was the first (and hopefully only) reincarnation to step into this damned place.

It was like a pit of Hell, and although I didn`t like telling Derpy (who`s nature is almost as innocent as Fluttershy`s) to come here, it was this or be alone in another war where I can`t save her from sudden death. If she died, what would I tell our kids? "Your mother died on Earth because of a Dalek, and she was in a different year than I was so I couldn`t save her."

No, stop it, Doctor... You can`t let these thoughts creep into your head again.

_"__Nevermore will the storms come to destroy your little world," _I heard Derpy singing to me. It was the lullaby she made up when Dinky was just a little filly because she had horrid nightmares whenever she slept. That was the only thing that calmed her, and the same went with me (although I have different ways of being calm, the song calms me into a sleep when anything else cannot).

Anyway, back on topic. The world I stepped in had a... dark look to it. It looked exactly like Earth, but with a darker and more evil color scheme to it.

The sky was dark red with black clouds, you couldn`t see the sun or moon, the stars were literally balls of fire, instead of water there was lava, the grass turned to a shriveled, dark brown, there were hardly any trees (and if there were they weren`t many leaves, they were a dark crimson and the bark staid the same), and finally the enemies had populated so there were millions of each everywhere.

No one had seen me yet, and I wondered how I could possibly attack them all in one shot. I could lead a few out, but what would happen with the Angels?

I decided to head out of the portal after spying for a few more minutes and walked into the military base. I found out that they planned to get back to the old times (targeting 1983 first, trying to get Derpy). General Phillips had decided to let me stay for as long as I needed (I happily took up the offer) before heading back to where ever I would head to next.

_"__Derpy, my dear Derpy, can you hear me?!" I asked her._

_"__Yes, yes I can! Why can`t you come to save me?" Derpy asked back._

_"__I don`t know! But listen, I need you to find the portal!"_

_"__The same portal as the other day...? But why...?" _

_"__Everybody in this world is going to attack. Teach the people around you the defenses I showed you, and then make a run for it!"_

_"__But they don`t listen to me, Doctor! I hate it here..."_

_"__And I hate how we cannot see each other except for in our dreams. Please, please, just find this portal, okay? They like to hide it in plain sight." _

_And with that she faded away. I heard her calling my name but it wasn't even worth it. Trying but failing would only disappoint me further._

I woke up again in a calmer state than normal. I felt like I could take on the world, but, I also needed to continue my search.

I made a mental checklist in my head about the clues to where she is. I mean, the year is obviously the early 1990`s, but where in the 1990`s is she? She could be in Germany or London again for all I know.

When I walked out of the TARDIS there were Cybermen around me. Before they had a chance to grab me I heard shouts and loud noises from the civilians.

"HEY, YOU ROBOTS, OVER HERE...!" They all cried.

The Cybermen ran over to the crowd and I whipped out my sonic screwdriver, dealing extraordinary damage to them before grabbing some golden flakes and a catapult from my room. (Yes, I know – I have everything I need to kill my enemies ready just in case.)

Flinging the gold to them, they suffocated and the crowd cheered. Then there were the Daleks, whom I programmed to self-destruct with the screwdriver. I then used the TARDIS to ride into 1983 afterwards.

Finally I threw myself into the portal again and saw my worst nightmare coming true.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Found It

Chapter Twelve: Found It! (Derpy`s POV)

On my checklist there were three different things.

One: Teach these mean people how to fight so they don`t die.

Two: Find the portal.

Three: Get to the Doctor and help him fight.

I ran outside and saw that some Daleks had already started their "errands" around town. I heard screams from everybody around me.

"What are you doing? No, STOP!" Someone yelled.

"Hm... should I be the Doctor for the day?" I wondered out loud. "Why the hell not,"

I ran over to the Dalek and shouted: "Hey, look at me! It`s Ditzy!"

The Dalek stopped following the woman (who I had just realized was the exact one who told the crowd (when I had just appeared here) "Guys, let`s just leave this girl to freeze!") and turned to me.

"The girl...!" It yelled. I ran from it as fast as possible, remembering what the Doctor had taught me. Like he had said, "the Dalek will blow up because he can`t get you and he thought it would reach you."

"I... Ditzy, you... How did you do that...?" The woman yelled.

"Practice," I muttered, helping her up. "Now you have one chance. Tell me where exactly I am, and what is your name?"

"My name is Clarice, and you are in Pennsylvania!" She says quickly. "Now please don`t hurt me!"

"Listen, Clarice. I will not hurt you. But are you popular? Do you know many people here?" I asked.

"Yes," She nods.

"Okay, then tell everypony – uh, everybody – here about what you saw. Find ways to get these Daleks to kill themselves, and if you see a Weeping Angel, which is a stone figure, please don`t make the same mistake I did."

"What is that mistake, Ditzy?"

"...Blink."

"What happens if you blink?" She asked.

I sighed, hating to think about it again. "You get thrown back in time and you have no chance of seeing the ones you love ever again."

And with that I left Clarice alone to herself, her mind probably swarming with questions before she ran off.

I heard a swift swishing sound (like a dishwasher with three gallons of water inside) in front of me, and a portal opened.

"Well, found the portal, told those numskulls how to fight, and now... we find the Doctor," I whispered to myself as I stepped in.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Meeting

Chapter Thirteen: Meeting (Derpy`s POV)

The portal opened into a fiery pit of destruction. There were buildings demolished and the smell of fire and smoke were in the air.

Daleks were everywhere and they surrounded me, cornering me against a wall. I braced for impact, and then –

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU FIENDS!" Someone screamed.

"Huh?" Everyone else said (including I and the Daleks) at the same time.

"Derpy, don`t you ever run from me ever again!" He yelled as he ran closer.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Get out of here, you fiends!" He screamed at the Daleks. They all shrieked and ran at his voice.

The man took my hand and helped me up. The fog cleared and I heard the same voice laugh. "Don`t worry, my dear, I`m the Doctor... your doctor..."


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Finally

Chapter Fourteen: Finally (Doctor`s POV)

She hadn`t remembered me at first for some reason (probably because of her IQ, sadly,), but that didn`t matter.

She started tearing up and wrapper her arms around me. I planted a kiss onto her forehead and she laughed.

"I didn`t think you would find me, Doctor! I missed you so much!"

"Same here, Derpy," I muttered into her hair. "Now, how about we go and fight some baddies?"

"You got it," She said as she grabbed my sonic screwdriver out of my pocket.

"Hey, give that back! Do you even know how to use it?" I asked.

"Well, no, it`s just..."

"Give it here, I`ll show you." She handed me the screwdriver and smiled as our hands met, kind of like the first time we held hooves in Equestria on our first date. Realizing we both were blushing over the same memory, we chuckled nervously. "See, you just hold down the button and whatever our thinking of will happen. So... try to keep your mind blank, except for that one thing, okay? If you have fears of something happening to us, well..."

"I know, I know... you don`t have to say it," She frowns. "I won`t let it happen, okay?"

"I trust you. Now, try your heart out on these Daleks."

"Okay, I`ll try," I saw her crunch her face in confusion, and then smile as the Daleks had been thrown backwards. "Doctor, I did it, I did it!" She jumped up and down and handed me the screwdriver. And then with a straight face she says: "But I don`t wanna do it anymore."

"Why not...?" I asked jokingly as a large group of Silurians came to us. "Ah, I got it! Derpy, hand me your lipstick!"

"Oh my goodness, are you really going to think I keep it with me where ever I go because... okay, here," She handed me the sonic lipstick and I put the screwdriver next to it, creating a wave to stun the foes around us.

We went back to back and I heard her start hyperventilating. "Doctor, I am scared, there are never this many! What if we can`t do this! Oh my goodness, I can`t do this, I can`t do this! We are going to die! Sweet Celestia, we are DEAD!"

"Derpy," I yelled as I fought off a few more, "Shut up! You are staying alive as long as I am here with you."

She kicked a Dalek away from her and I sighed at the sight of her rubbing her foot. She must`ve hurt it...

"ARGH...!" She shrieked.

"You do know they are robots, right? Made of metal?" I asked.

"I do now... But my foot really, REALLY hurts!" She whines.

"Alright, come on. We need to head to the TARDIS anyway!" I picked her up and ran her out of the portal and into the TARDIS again.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: A Dent In The Road

Chapter Fifteen: A Dent In The Road (Derpy`s POV)

The Doctor lifted me up and carried me like a husband would to a newlywed wife and placed me into the TARDIS. My foot had swollen up and was a bright purple and blue.

"Is it supposed to do that?" I asked with tears streaming down my face. "I hate being a human. Why can`t I be a pony again?!"

"Derpy, please, please calm down, okay? I know what we can do. If you need to, we can wrap up your foot and drop you off back home, and I can continue the trek to when this all started. Would that be better?" He said calmly. "Whatever is okay with you is okay with me."

"No, I am helping you, okay? I just don`t want to slow you down..." I winced as he touched my foot (which was now noticeably throbbing).

"Sorry," He muttered. "I am no doctor, but this is obviously broken. I don`t think I have anything that can help you. I might have some duct tape, cotton, and cardboard somewhere, but you can choose whatever works,"

"I`ll go for the duct tape, cotton, and cardboard idea." I murmured.

"Alright, I will grab it then." He slapped his thighs as he stood up and walked away.

I shut my eyes and tried to sleep, but the pain in my foot wouldn`t let me. I stood up but ended up falling, making the Doctor run over to me and help me up. He ended up tucking me in bed with a muffin on the bedside table so he could work on something in the TARDIS.

I woke up with the Doctor still asleep next to me, his arm draped over my stomach and my foot elevated on a few pillows. I stood up out of bed and limped over to the bathroom to brush my hair. It was harder than a mane, because, well... it just kind of was.

Then, I made some muffins, which wasn`t as hard as it used to be. While I was alone in my hotel room I picked up everything I could try to get practice. Being a human is stupid. I just want to go back home.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: A Final Fighting Awaits

Chapter Sixteen: A Final Fighting Awaits (Doctor`s POV)

I woke up with Derpy gone and (of course) with the smell of muffins in the air, it proves she hadn`t gone farther than the kitchen.

I walked out of the bedroom and into the dining room where she was sitting with a bored expression, pushing around her cup of tea with a spoon.

"G`morning," I said cheerfully (which startled her).

"Oh, um... um, hello, Doctor," She laughed nervously.

"How`d you sleep?" I asked as I sat by the table.

"Not bad..."

"You seem out of it... what`s wrong?"

"OH, um... you know, just being silly old Derpy, but... I want to finish this mission off quickly. I`m getting... what`s that word?"

"Uh... Oh, is it homesick?" I recalled. She nodded and I shut my eyes and sighed. "Alright, that will work, anyways. I actually have everything planned out in our favor! We just travel back to the when the first ones spawned, and then get it before they all multiply." I said quickly.

"Whatever you just said," She giggles as she reached for a muffin and handed me a cup.

"Why thank you," I laughed. "But I was basically saying that we can go back to when the first guys spawned and get them."

"And then we go home?"

"Yes, and then we go home."

"Good."

"Wanna get started, then?" I asked after a lengthy silence.

"No, I think I am just going to sit here and do nothing but be useless."

"...Really?" I asked. A smile hinted on her face.

"No, genius...! I am totally helping you."

"That`s what I thought," I said.

"Let`s get to it! AVANTE, Doctor!"

"Right, Derpy, AVANTE!"

I helped her up from her chair and guided her to the control panel.

"Ditzy, are you mad at me?" I asked her hesitantly after she sat down.

"No, why would I be mad at you?"

"You don`t seem happy and so much has been happening lately. I mean, I just had to rescue you – from the past! You were attacked, broke a foot, and I practically left you alone so I deal with enemies, the TARDIS, myself, and THEN trying to get to you. I kind of feel guilty..."

"I don`t want your pity," She laughs quietly, "I am just homesick. That`s all! Still the same old Derpy, okay, Doctor?"

"Good. In that case, let`s go."

"What I have gathered from my notes and my memory is that this entire thing has happened a month after we came. That was about five or so days ago, I will round it to a week at the most. So that means... and then... aha! Derpy, I have done it!" I shouted while pushing and pulling buttons and dials. She sat and watched me with eyes wide in shock.

"I thought you said you forgot how to drive it!"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn`t. But I was really tired, anyway."

"Tired enough to let the Angels throw me back in time?"

"Hey, shush!" I laughed nervously. "Still not over that,"

"Can I drive?"

"Certainly, my dear, do you know why?"

"Because you love me and I haven`t drove the TARDIS in a while?"

"Yes, but also – because then I can call you 'the Derptor'. That`s your nickname now, by the way."

"Oh, yay...!" She giggled.

"Do you remember how to drive?" I asked her.

"...no," She said quickly.

"Ah, alright..." I went through how to drive and she actually turned out good. She was petrified at first, obviously, but then she relaxed.

...Until she accidentally turned us upside down, that is...

It never happened before so it was something new to experience. That was the only reason I was smiling. Derpy had remembered to hold on to whatever she could, as to where I fell on my face.

I am pretty sure Derpy was scared for me, but also laughing because she finds it funny when people do stupid things. And really, to be honest, I am okay with both.

"Need a little help there?" She laughs.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don`t..." Then I was jolted upwards as we plummeted somewhere. "STEER THE SHIP! STEER IT, DERPY!" I screeched.

"Hold on!" She screams back.

"No time for that!" I was lying on the floor now, but the floor was actually the ceiling. It`s all too complex to explain, kind of like time itself, which is just a big ball of wibbly wobbly, timey wimey... stuff. You know, it is actually harder to explain it than think about it in my head.

"What do I use? What do I press?" I fell to the ground and the TARDIS stopped moving.

"We must have landed! Come on, Derpy, AVANTE!"

"... Right, Doctor. AVANTE..." She frowned.

"EX-TER-MI-NATE, EX-TER-MI-NATE THE DOC-TOR!" The Daleks shouted. "FIND HIM, FIND HIIIIM!"

The Daleks rounded the corner and Weeping Angels stared us down. "They traveled in time, I am such an idiot!" I screamed, hitting myself on the head with my sonic screwdriver. "Now the odds are impossible! What can we do now! I am not committing genocide!"

"Doctor," Derpy said calmly, "If there is anything I have learned from you over these past years, the most important thing is that there is no 'impossible'. There is only the 'highly unlikely'."


	17. Chapter 17: The Fight of A Lifetime

Chapter Seventeen: The Fight Of A Lifetime (Doctor and Derpy`s POV, It Switches)

I don`t like killing things. I really, really don`t like it. And if I was going to have to commit genocide I wouldn`t be able to live with myself.

Derpy (who stood next to me) shivered. "So many people, sadly... what is easier? Cause I can take those."

"Obvious answer, none of them. Too many Weeping Angels, the Daleks can shoot you from a mile away, the Cybermen are too experienced. We need to stick to gather, alright?"

"Allonsy," She chuckled nervously.

"Right back at you, my dear... I`ll take the Angels and Cybermen, take your defabricator and get the Daleks."

_If only we had a time scoop..._ I muttered to myself. _But what else do we have? We have... we have... a sledgehammer wouldn't work. Well, it would, but I already looked at the Angels. I would have to run all the way to the TARDIS, grab a hammer, and then hit them all in one second... highly unlikely to survive THAT one._

"Doctor, behind you, watch out!" Derpy screamed.

I swung around to get my eye poked by a stone finger, almost causing me to blink... almost...

I scanned the Angel and felt something scraping behind me, a poking against the back of my left shoulder...

Throwing my screwdriver towards Derpy, I ran as fast as possible to the TARDIS. "Don`t worry, Derpy, I`ll be right there!"

Sledgehammer, gravity globes maybe, and also – the TARDIS shook, back and forth causing me to fall onto the control panel. I slipped a teleporting watch I stole from Jack Harkness into my pocket and paced the floor in a rush.

The Angels got the phone box; the Angels got the phone box! What do I do, what do I do? Wait, I have done this before!

(Derpy`s POV)

The Doctor ran into the TARDIS leaving me alone with everything else. He said he had an idea or whatever but I didn`t believe him and did believe him at the same time.

I grabbed the defabricator and blew the top of the Daleks` off. It couldn`t be that easy!

I ran over to the TARDIS where I heard maniacal laughter. I obviously knew it was the Doctor having an "aha!" moment so I decided to go after the Cybermen.

Using the final Dalek that had the least amount of damage (I missed one because of my eyes... oops!) and pressed the sonic screwdriver`s button.

"You will kill the Cybermen, Dalek! Kill them!"

"I SHALL KILL *TARGET NAME* CYBERMEN!" It yelled back as it started rolling towards the others.

"Great, I messed up its brain somehow and got it to do my dirty work. Welcome back to the warzone, Ditzy," I muttered to myself.

"AHA!" The Doctor laughed in the TARDIS.

"Knew it...!" I ran over (well, limped) to him and saw that it (the TARDIS) was surrounded by Angels and getting fainter. "No, Doctor, what are you doing...?"

Then I saw it.

The TARDIS was disappearing but leaving him behind. That stupid genius... I remember him telling me some story about doing that.

The Angels were looking at each other and frozen to the core. The Doctor, with a smile on his face, stood up from the middle of their circle. I threw the screwdriver back at him.

"Look out!" He screamed at me. I whipped out my taser and used it on the Silurians. They dropped to the ground with a thud.

I felt a bony finger touch my shoulder and I spun around to the Silence lying down. The Doctor embraced me quickly before showing me the sonic screwdriver in his hands, creating a pulsing sound.

"Did we... did we do it? Did we win?" I asked him.

"There should`ve been more, but," He scanned the area for more; "the screwdriver says we did it. There aren`t any other species here unless they have to be, like humans, for example."

"Oh, Doctor! Thank Celestia, now we can go-" The sound of bullets grazed the air and the Doctor groaned.

"Get off of Earth, you pesky alien!" A woman shouted as she ran off.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Changes (FinalChapter)

Chapter Eighteen: Changes (Doctor and Derpy`s POV)

(Doctor`s POV)

I felt something pierce my heart (the one in my chest) and I fell down. Derpy looked at me with widened eyes.

"Doc... Doctor, are you alright?" She asked with fear in her voice.

"No, Derpy... I`m dying..." The pain was extraordinary and it hurt to breathe. I felt a nagging sensation and I looked at my wife with heavy eyes.

"Are you going to regenerate? Will you remember us?!"

"Maybe... but you have to remind me anyway when I DO regenerate. Ugh!" I groaned in pain and opened my eyes, trying to crawl farther away. "Go away! I don`t want to hurt you!"

"No, you aren`t going anywhere, mister...! You are staying with me, and I am staying with you."

"I programmed the TARDIS to come back after two minutes... it should be here..." Derpy helped me up and we both depended on each other for help, her with her foot and me with... well, me.

Once we were in the TARDIS she sat me down on the chair.

"I can`t let you do this, Derpy. Please, just leave me! I`m... I... I cannot hurt you..."

"You aren`t going to hurt me, like I said before... Trust me, alright?"

"It`s funny," I laughed as I stood up and went for the control panels, my hearts slowing and blood dripping everywhere. "I am not used to such an audience."

(Derpy`s POV)

He showed me his hand with tears in his eyes (I was obviously already crying). There was a yellow mist surrounding them, drifting upwards and enveloping his face.

"Run, Derpy. Run out of the room!" He ordered. When I didn`t move he pushed me away and screamed in pain, fire flinging everywhere. The TARDIS started to fire up its engines and we took off into space. I ran into the hallways and watched with a fearful glance.

He dropped to the floor and I ran over to him, a changed man... literally.

His face was different; he had a different jawbone shape. His chin had grown, his hair was longer and a darker color.

He opened his eyes.

"I... Derpy! I have an important question, something I have hoped for all my life." His voice was different too.

"What is it?"

"Am I a ginger?!"

(Doctor`s POV)

Derpy shook her head "no" and I sighed. "How do I look?" I asked her.

"You... you look different,"

"Well, good or bad different...?" I asked her.

"I don`t know. I don`t think I should say 'good' because I don`t want to make you feel ugly from your past life, but I don`t want to say 'bad' because that would make you feel ugly now."

"Just say it," I muttered.

"You look a 'good' different."

"Are you calling me ugly?"

"NO! No, I was... you`re joking, right?"

"Duh...! Should we return home now?"

"You are going to look different, by the way. What would they all say?"

"Ugh, do I really have to explain this to them? Too many questions - that`s why I prefer to travel alone sometimes."

"You cannot escape the inevitable," I quoted.

"Yeah, yeah," I laughed. "Come on, TARDIS, let`s hit the road!"

"Have you really forgotten about the fire?"

"OH, right." I muttered.

I grabbed the fire extinguisher and used it before spraying Derpy in it, covering her in white foam. She screamed "No fair, meanie!" and ran off.

"Alright, NOW you can take us home, TARDIS." I laughed.

We wound up home and ponies stared at us in awe.

"Derpy, I thought you were married!" They all said to her.

I just smiled, "I am her husband."

"Makes you think, huh," Derpy said to them.

When we got home Sparkler looked at me and blinked a few times.

"Did you... but that means... I`m confused."

"I regenerated, sadly..." I frowned.

"Mommy, your home...! Who is this?" Dinky asked.

Minky stepped out, her grey body shivering with fear. Her dark brown mane and tail were frizzy and she was really sad, apparently.

"Minky has been acting strange ever since you left," Sparkler informed. "She wouldn`t do anything but hide in a corner of her room."

"Minky...?" I asked.

"STAY BACK! MY DADDY IS GOING TO COME HOME!"

"Minky, I am your dad!"

"How can we trust you?" Dinky asks cautiously.

"Girls, come over here. Look, two hearts! Where else can you feel that? Who else...?"

"I believe you," Dinky admitted after a pause.

"I know where," Minky said slowly.

"Where...? Who else has it?" Derpy asked.

Minky said nothing. She stood on her hind legs and placed one hoof where her heart is, and her other hoof in the same area I have my second heart.

"No..." I said breathlessly. I galloped over to her from across the room, replacing her hooves with mine. "Two heartbeats..."

"Does this mean..." Sparkler gasped.

"She has my DNA! How couldn`t I have thought about this?!" I yelled at myself. "It all makes sense now! The doctor`s never know why they hear two!"

"Doctor, honey, calm down," Derpy sighs as she hobbled over and took a seat next to me on the floor. "Does this mean she is a Time Lord, too?"

"She is a different type of Time Lord. She isn`t a full blooded Time Lord, thank Celestia. But she`s going to be... different."

"How so...? And what is a Time Lord?" Dinky asked.

"She is probably somewhere around half normal half Time Lord because she is also your kid, Derpy. But then we have to teach her to travel, teach her how to tap into her psychic abilities to talk to other Time Lords IF she has them. Nobody knows and-slash-or heard of these types."

"So what you`re saying is that Minky is the first Time Lord to be half pony? Well, in your old case, half human?"

"I suppose I am," I admitted to Sparkler.

"That`s cool..." Minky laughed. The familiar sparkle returned to her golden eyes. "So, Dad, what`s traveling?"

"I also taught her how to speak a bit," Sparkler coughed.

"I think I need to explain to our kids what I am," I groaned.

"Yup," Derpy and Sparkler laughed.

"Alright, gather around, gather around," I joked.

(Derpy`s POV)

My foot (well, hoof, now) throbbed and ached. I sat down on the couch and shut my eyes, trying to get used to the Doctor`s new voice.

I woke up at about three AM and heard Sparkler laughing with the Doctor.

"Guys, it is so early! What are you doing up?" I asked them.

"Oh, nothing, we were just talking." Sparkler said.

"Still not used to me, huh?" I was asked by my husband. "I don`t look the same as a pony, I know that. What DO I look like? Am I a ginger yet?"

"What is with you and gingers?" Sparkler asked him.

"I don`t know." He answered.

"Well, you have a muddier version of my eyes, except they`re normal. You also got a light grey and blue body and light black hair. You`re also wearing a black top hat and a navy blue bowtie," I laughed.

"Ah, yes. Bowties are cool." He smiled. "Anyways, I think we should send you off, Sparkler. Would you like us to accompany you to the train?"

"No, I am good on my own, thanks," She giggled as she walked out the front door.

"So, fond of Sparkler yet...?" I asked him. He nodded. "Also, her name is really Amethyst Star. We just call her Sparkler because of her cutie mark."

"That explains a lot," He muttered.

"So, I was wondering," I smiled. "What if we have a road trip tomorrow?"

"Sure! Where ever does my Queen want to be taken?" He joked with a bow.

"Earth...! The kids must be swarming with questions. We could take Sparkler and the Princesses and the Mane 6! It would be awesome!"

"Well... um..."

"Just promise not to regenerate when they are around, kay?"

"That`s a promise," He chuckled nervously. "Your answer is yes. We can board the TARDIS sometime tomorrow afternoon."

"Yay...!" I embraced him in a warm hug and felt him relax. "One other question: you're a different pony. Does that mean you still are Minky`s father and my husband?"

"I... um, yes, actually, yes...! We are still married, and we are still parents together, so don`t worry. Oh, and just tell the other ponies that I was on Earth and got plastic surgery."

I laughed at his remark and went back to sleep.

(Doctor`s POV)

I wasn`t fond of myself for agreeing to Derpy`s plan. Being a Time Lord is a lot of responsibility and I cannot go around all crazily blowing my cover. But... when someone loves you, it`s hard not to say yes.

And that`s exactly why I agreed.

THE END


	19. Authors Note

Chapter Nineteen: Author`s Note

So, that`s it for this story! I am highly thinking about doing a sequel to this story. If I get a few bad reviews or someone saying it should stay a single novel I will say otherwise, but until then, a sequel MIGHT be in the making.

Now, about Sparkler - her real name on My Little Pony is Amethyst Star, and I felt like I should`ve said something about it since the story kept saying Sparkler. Although I forgot about her real name in that final chapter I wanted to make that clear for some odd reason.

About the Doctor – I was pondering the idea of her (Derpy) leaving him because when the Doctor goes through regenerations on the show not only his appearance changes, but his personality. But then I realized how much it would kill me to write a speck of that version since I am a huge fan of their shipping. So I said "eh, screw it" and wrote this instead. My excuse...? Read the final chapters` last two lines. 'But... when someone loves you, it`s hard not to say yes.

And that`s exactly why I agreed.'

Obviously his personality hasn`t changed enough for him to stop loving Derpy, and if his personality tried to change it, his love for her was too strong.

Finally, about Minky - let me clear something up. She looks like this (and it is directly from my notes) '- named Minky, grey body, dark brown mane and tail, female filly' in case there was some confusion. I think I added in that she has golden crossed eyes like Derpy, but I don`t know whether that is the case or not. I wanted to make her part Time Lord because I just wanted to. I mean, a story isn`t a story without some type of "hmm" moment, and to me, Minky was that "hmm". Also, Derpy had Minky with the Doctor, so I just figured.

Thank you all for reading this story. Again, if I get good reviews, I will make a sequel.

Mikayla


End file.
